Iftach Har Lev
Iftach Har Lev, played by Lee B in the original series, is the former captain of the Ravens and one of the main characters of the Greenhouse. Official Description Iftach is the captain of the Ravens and a gifted musician. He is Daniel's arch rival. The very charming Iftach has excellent analytic ability and is a responsible and moral leader who always tries to do the right thing. Appearance At the start of the show, Iftach has rocker like, brown hair, with brown eyes and pale skin, he mainly wears an Ravens-branded black vest with cream-colored shorts. In later seasons, Iftach shaves his hair all in accordance with joining a boot-camp like training group in the third season. Personality Iftach, like Ellali has shown a level of sarcasm through his personality, often seen during confrontations with the likes of Daniel Goren. As the leader of the Ravens he is also shown to have a good level of leadership and likes to try and take charge during situations. As the leader of the Ravens, Iftach is shown to have a stern trust in the Greenhouse's rules. It has been shown that Iftach does however have a soft side, particularly shown when he takes sympathy on people, such as when he takes he sympathy on the Eagles offering to help them when their leader; Daniel was in the hospital. Biography Season 1 Iftach, was one of the first people in the Ravens to greet Ellali to the team and helps to introduce Ellali to everyone. Iftach also finds himself having to stand up to the Eagles most of the time, most times arguing with Daniel about certain situations. Throughout the first season, Iftach begins to develop a relationship with Ellali, due to their shared likes of music, among other things. However when Amy, his friend from Great Britain arrives and enrols at the school, he find's himself torn and this is made even worst, when he finds out that Ellali is working closely with Daniel, to investigate the weird goings on at the school. However in the end, he ends up becoming part of Team Galapagos, along with Ellali and the rest of the gang, in a joint effort to stop madman Ze'ev and his team from carrying out their plans. This causes even more disagreements between him and Daniel. When Iftach, is told by Marcus that Ellali's mother is still alive, Iftach tries desperately to disband the group, and their efforts to stop Ze'evs plans, in order to keep Naomi safe. However Ellali eventually decides to do it for her mom and Iftach eventually helps to save the Greenhouse, by helping Daniel to carry Ze'evs nuclear reactor and toss it in Naomi's former stasis pod, where it goes off inside. Season 2 Iftach returns as the leader of the Ravens in Season 2 of the Greenhouse, where he leads them on a hiking/team-building challenge. On the first night he enjoys sitting around the campfire with the rest of the GreenHouse students. In the morning, he's shocked to discover that Ellali's vandalised the Raven's camp, having joined the Eagles. Eventually, Iftach gets into a fist fight with Daniel, smashing his guitar over Daniel's head . When Sophie threatens to drop the Raven's flag over a cliff, he catches her hand as she begins to fall, but isn't able to hold on. After everything went down on the cliffs, Iftach discovers that Ellali has joined the Eagles, much to his dismay, to be replaced with Natalie. Throughout the season, Iftach tries to woo Ellali back from her relationship with Daniel, jealous over their love. Eventually however Iftach is able to grow a friendship with Natalie, of who'm he grows closer to, throughout as she joins the Ravens. Eventually Iftach is caught in a serious accident down in the hole, along with Ellali, after a hypnotised teacher, plants a bomb in the area, causing a colossal collapse. I's eventually found out that Iftach was moved into a different hospital, where he's being injected with a potentially lethal chemical that could kill him, by a shifty doctor. When Ellali and Daniel arrive at the hospital, he's rescued and brought back to the GreenHouse. When both himself and Ellali are caught and brought to former police officer Arik, he gets tortured and inprisoned. However he is eventually able to escape with Ellali and helps her to avoid Arik within the streets of Israel, who's called on the police to hunt for them. Iftach then helps to stop the thugs at the UN meeting. Relationships Ellali and Iftach See Main article:Ellali and Iftach Iftach and Natalie See Main article:Iftach and Natalie Iftach and Sophie See Main article:Sophie and Iftach Iftach and Daniel See Main article:Iftach and Daniel Gallery See Main article:Iftach Har Lev/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Iftach Har Lev/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ravens Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Original Ravens Category:Former Captains Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters